Ocho años despues
by lavete
Summary: Todos los miembros de Dream High han seguido sus sueños, algunos han cumplido sus metas juveniles, a otros la vida les ha cambiado los planes, pero todos estan felices con su situación actual. Mas o menos. ¿Que sucede cuando el miembro perdido regresa? ¿Volveran las cosas a ser como antes o ha pasado ya demasiado tiempo?


'_Al fin paz y tranquilidad_', pensó Song Sam Dong al dejarse caer en el acolchado sofá de la sala. Busco al rededor el control remoto de la enorme televisión frente a él. Lo encontró al otro lado del sofá, atrapado entre los cojines y cubierto por un par de revistas de cocina y farándula. Encendió el televisor y hojeo la revista de moda. Llevaba mucho tiempo fuera de Corea, por lo que no estaba muy informado de las noticias de la profesión a la que se dedicaba.

Desvió la vista de la revista para ver un anuncio que llamo su atención en la televisión. La regreso tan pronto el anuncio termino con un joven de sonrisa seductora y rostro bien cuidado.

El jamás había sido muy ávido a conocer otros compañeros de carrera, por lo que no sabría si el niño en la televisión era un idol, un actor o simplemente un modelo en busca de una oportunidad en alguna de las otras dos profesiones.

Vio de reojo un titulo en grandes letras rojas, rápidamente regreso las hojas hasta dar con la que había llamado su atención.

_**¿Hyun Si Hyuk ha encontrado su media naranja?**_

_En el más reciente show de "Confessions Night" el aclamado cantante hablo sobre su carrera, desde su debut hasta el día de hoy, tocando temas como el escándalo que tuvo en ese momento, su amistad con el cantante "K", su relación actual con los ex integrantes del grupo Dream High, entre otros._

_Cuando la presentadora Park Sang Mi le pregunto acerca de su vida amorosa su respuesta fue, "Hay una mujer en mi vida a la que aprecio mucho, quizá dentro de poco tenga noticias felices para ustedes"_

Sam Dong elevo una ceja preguntándose quién era la chica que inspiraba tales pensamientos.

-¡Eomeoni!- la voz de una mujer llego hasta él, se estiro tras el respaldo del gran sofá para ver bien a la persona que había hablado -¡Eomeoni, Yoo Ri está aquí!-

¿Eomeoni? ¿Yoo Ri?

-Eome…- la chica se detuvo en seco cuando entro a la sala y en lugar de encontrar a la dueña de la casa, encontró a un joven que la veía con curiosidad sentado en el sillón -¿Dónde está la señora Som?

-Emm… Salió al mercado… ¿Tu eres?- La chica llevaba una maleta y una bolsa deportiva. Sobre su rostro de muñequita caía un flequillo cubriendo su ojo derecho, mientras que el resto del cabello estaba sostenido por una coleta. Sus grandes y expresivos ojos (o el que estaba descubierto) revelaban sorpresa y curiosidad que suavemente cambio a reconocimiento y timidez.

-Yo ayudo a la señora Som con la posada- dijo antes de dar una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo –Soy Seo Yoo Ri. Usted es Song Sam Dong ¿Verdad?-

-Si…-

-Su madre tiene muchas fotos suyas y recorta cada noticia suya que sale en las revistas y periódicos- Sam Dong bajo la mirada a la revista que aun tenía en sus manos, sonrió mientras comprendía el significado de la hoja cortada dentro de la publicación.

-Tú, ¿vienes de algún lado?-dijo él señalando la maleta y bolsa de la muchacha

-Sí, fui a visitar a mis padres. Se supondría que volvería el martes que viene, pero… ¡aquí estoy!- Dijo intentando no verse tonta. Ella y su madre jamás se habían llevado bien, de ahí la razón de su rápido regreso -¿Ya comió?-

-Sí, gracias- Ella sonrió, le gustaba el modo de hablar de Sam Dong. No era nada que hubiera escuchado antes, una extraña mezcla entre los acentos citadinos, campestre y americano que conformaban una manera de hablar que lo hacía ver profundamente interesante.

-Iré… iré a dejar las maletas a mi habitación- Sam Dong asintió y la vio subir las escaleras de la casa. Su madre jamás había mencionado que la persona que le ayudaba fuera tan joven.

Un año después de irse a Estados Unidos, recibió una llamada suya que emocionada le compartía que gracias al dinero que le había enviado, había podido comprar una gran casa, y planeaba hacerla una posada. Sam Dong no estaba seguro que tan buena era la idea pero la dejo ser, al fin y al cabo el quería verla feliz.

-Ella no menciono que su hijo iba a venir- dijo ella sosteniéndose el flequillo con un gancho mientras bajaba las escaleras, Sam Dong giro rápidamente hacia la televisión en un mal intento de fingir que no estaba viéndola.

-Ah, fue una sorpresa- respondió, con la vista clavada en la televisión

-Ahh…- ella vio a su alrededor buscando que hacer, al no encontrar nada empezó a balancear sus brazos al frente y atrás intentando quitarse la sensación de incomodidad-Entonces yo…-

Un teléfono empezó a sonar, con un fuerte sonido rítmico. Sam Dong busco su celular y lo encontró entre el sofá. En su intento de responder rápido casi lo deja caer al suelo.

-¿Hola? Oh, sí. Daniel- dijo en ingles. Repentinamente su ceño se frunció mientras escuchaba lo que la persona en la otra línea estuviera diciéndole – ¿Qué dejo Corea el mismo día que regrese? ¿Cuándo va a volver?-

Unos segundos pasaron antes de que el respondiera en un tono molesto más elevado de lo normal

-¡Dos semanas! …Ok, consigue su número, ¿A qué te refieres con que no va a contestar?– La persona del otro lado del teléfono debió haber estado feliz de no tener a Song Sam Dong enfrente, pues por la mirada de su rostro el estaba a punto de partirle la cara a alguien-, _Bullshit! _–

Incluso Yoo Ri, que no entendía una palabra de lo que decía salto tras el grito de Sam Dong. Él respiro profundo en un intento de calmarse.

-Sorry, no… no debí haber reaccionado de esa manera. Sorry bro. Ok, esperare. Dos semanas más tras ocho años... no es nada- cuando Sam Dong colgó el telefono su mirada dulce había desaparecido.

Así lo encontró su madre, pero ni siquiera ella pudo cambiarle el humor. Por el momento solo Go Hye Mi era la única capaz de hacerlo y por casualidades de la vida ella estaba a 1,650 km de distancia, en Taiwán para una serie de conciertos que durarían dos semanas.

* * *

Una joven de cabello castaño dorado, estaba parada sobre un escenario de madera dentro de un gigantesco teatro. El pianista y violinista tocaban suavemente una melodía mientras que la voz de la joven llenaba el espacio de la letra e inundaban el lugar.

La música era el centro de los pensamientos de Hye Mi, en sus giras y entrenamientos, jamás permitía que se le interrumpiera de esa concentración.

-Mmm… Hye Mi, te llaman- Le dijo su manager, una mujer de unos 40 años con lentes y cabello corto, antes que renegara por la distracción agrego –Es el presidente Ma.

Ella se detuvo en pleno estribillo y le lanzo una mirada furiosa a su representante. Camino hacia ella dándole un poco más de innecesaria fuerza a sus pies, arranco el teléfono de la mano de su manager. Paso el dorso de su mano sobre su frente, tomando un respiro antes de responder-

-¿Qué?- espero impaciente en la línea

-¡Yah! Hye Mi, ¿así le hablas al presidente de tu compañía?- Se quedo un poco perpleja al escuchar la voz que respondía, porque no era del presidente. Frunció aun más el ceño antes de volver a hablar

-¡Jin Guk! ¡Qué diablos quieres!- Apretó la mandíbula para hablar entre dientes -¿No sabes que no debes molestarme cuando estoy en gira? ¿El presidente te ha dado su celular?-

-Nop, lo robe –la risa del joven al confesar su crimen se escucho a través de la línea, lo que la hizo enfurecer más

-¡Voy a colgar!

-¡No, espera! ¡Es sobre Sam Dong!- le dijo, antes que ella cumpliera su advertencia

-¿Qué?- sus ojos se abrieron grandes, su mandíbula se aflojo y su mente dejo de procesar- ¿Sam… Dong?

-Regreso hace cuatro días a Corea…. Va a hacer su primer álbum en coreano.

-¿Esta allí?- De repente sintió como su cuello se tenso y la cabeza le empezaba a doler.

-Mmm… si, en unos días va a firmar con nosotros.

-¿Nosotros?- Se señalo a ella misma, indiferente al hecho de que su receptor no podía verla

-Sí. Quiere volver a ser parte de la compañía que le dio la oportunidad por primera vez de ser músico. Además le externo al presidente Ma su interés de trabajar con nosotros de nuevo-

-¿Quienes nosotros?

-Jason, Pilsuk, Baek Hee, tu y yo, relanzar Dream High- Jin Guk del otro lado de la línea, apretó los labios moviéndolos de un lado al otro-

-Tsk, ¿no nos tiene que preguntar antes si queremos trabajar con él?- aliso su blusa mientras cambiaba de mano el teléfono -¿Ya se le subieron los humos a la cabeza?-

Jin Guk volvió a reír.

-En este momento esta desayunando con Jason- espero un momento pero no hubo respuesta del otro lado de la línea -¿Hye Mi?

-¿Realmente piensa que puede regresar así como si nada después de ocho años de silencio total?-

-Hye Mi, dale una oportunidad…

-¿Por qué abogas por él? ¿Acaso no es tu rival?- Pregunto ella fastidiándose de nuevo

-Es mi amigo

-Un amigo que no te ha hablado en ocho años- antes que él pudiera responder ella hablo de nuevo –Me voy. No me llames de nuevo ¿Araso?

-Ara- La línea se corto y Jin Guk miro fijamente el celular de su presidente.

Ella era la más herida por la ausencia de Sam Dong. Todos esperaban que a pesar de la distancia, él hubiera estado en contacto con ella, pero no sucedió de esa manera. Al principio la llamaba casi todos los días. Sin embargo las llamadas empezaron a menguar hasta desaparecer. Baek Hee presiono a Hye Mi para que lo llamara ella, pero o no tomaba la llamada o solo respondía para decirle que no podía hablarle en ese momento y la llamaría después, aunque jamás pasaba.

Para terminar todo el asunto, corrió el rumor seis meses después de su debut en Estados Unidos, de que salía con una actriz americana muy popular. Hye Mi no quiso saber nada después de eso. Pil Suk le recordó que los reporteros solían inventar rumores solo para vender sus revistas, aun así ella enterró el tema y se dedico a su música.

-Creo que no va a aceptar- dijo alargando la mano con el celular. Otra se estiro para tomarlo de vuelta, el presidente Ma estaba sentado en su silla tras su escritorio con el rostro preocupado aunque no sorprendido. A su lado recostado contra un estante estaba su ayudante y mano derecha, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada preocupada en el suelo.

Jin Guk quien estaba parado frente al presidente Ma, se recostó sobre el escritorio y suspiro.

-Solo es cuestión de esperar

Un golpe suave resonó en la puerta segundos antes de abrirse. Jason entro despreocupadamente riendo, junto con Sam Dong.

-Presidente Ma – Dijo el ultimo dando una leve reverencia –Jin Guk ¿Ya estás aquí?

-Tenía un asunto que atender con el presidente- respondió sonriendo. Esa siempre fue su forma de esconder sus verdaderas emociones - La sorpresa aquí es Jason ¿ya estás aquí?

-Estaba emocionado-dijo él elevando los hombros para restarle importancia. Jason quien también tenía una larga carrera como Idol, últimamente estaba involucrándose más en la producción de los álbumes de la compañía, experiencia que Sam Dong quería aprovechar para que le ayudara con el suyo.

– ¿Cómo te fue en tu "asunto"?- Pregunto, dibujando con los dedos las comillas. Jin Guk rio, por supuesto Jason imaginaba cual era el "asunto" a tratar.

-Mal- fue la simple respuesta del muchacho

-El milagro seria que hubiera reaccionado diferente-

-¿De qué están hablando?- pregunto curioso Sam Dong

-De nada- respondieron los cuatro, incluyendo al presidente Ma y su asistente.

-Sam Dong shi, ¿ya te mostraron el lugar?- sin esperar respuesta alguna se levanto y empujo a los tres jóvenes fuera de su oficina –Entonces vayan a enseñárselo-

La puerta se cerró tras ellos sin ceremonia.

-¿Siempre es así de… brusco?- Pregunto Sam Dong, mientras observaba a sus compañeros.

-Siempre- respondieron los dos.

Los chicos, empezaron a caminar por los pasillos del área de oficinas de su compañía.

-¿Quién era la muchacha que escuche hablar ayer, cuando me llamaste?- pregunto Jason.

-Ah, Yoo Ri. Ayuda a mi madre en su posada- El se detuvo frente a una foto gigante colgada en la pared, donde figuraba Hye Mi gritando, mientras sacudía el cabello de un lado a otro –Hye Mi, escuche que está de gira

-Se fue a Taiwan hace unos días, volverá pronto- respondió Jason de nuevo

-¿Qué tal le va?- Al lado de la foto de ella, había una de un joven que él no conocía saltando mientras fingía tocar una guitarra en el aire

- Hace poco celebro su concierto número cien- respondió Jin Guk –el mismo día de los Grammys de hecho-

-Y Jin Guk se encontró de nuevo con su fan número uno-

-¿Tu fan numero uno?-

-Go Hye Sun, la hermanita de Hye Mi ¿Te acuerdas? Volvió de América para entrar a Kirin –

-¿Ya tiene esa edad?-

-No solo la edad, si no la apariencia. Aventaja por mucho a su hermana- tercio Jason

-No digas eso enfrente de ella. Al menos que quieras morir- le advirtió Jin Guk a su amigo

-¿Pilsuk, como esta? –

-Genial, más feliz que nunca-

-¿Acepto mi propuesta?-

-Claro, estaba encantada con la idea de volver a cantar juntos.

-Es una lástima que no haya seguido en el mundo musical.

-Nah, se siente mucho mejor con los niños. Mientras este feliz, no importa.

-¿No te importa si un día decide que quiere tener ocho niños?- Dijo Jin Guk con una sonrisa traviesa

-¿Ocho niños? ¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto asustado Jason – ¿Le dijo algo a Hye Mi?

-Quizá- respondió él, alejándose para ir convenientemente a hablar con alguien

-¡Yah, Jin Guk!¡¿Qué dijo?!¡Jin Guk!- Jason empezó a murmurar preocupado –ocho… ocho niños. ¡Son demasiados! Ocho, tsk, quizá no sean tantos…

Sam Dong lo veía divertido. Por un momento rememoro esa calidez familiar que tenía entre sus amigos. Sabía que había hecho mal en no contactarlos en tanto tiempo, pero era justo el tiempo el que estaba siempre contra él. Por eso había decidido tomarse un año de vacaciones y volver a trabajar en Corea para variar un poco, recuperar viejas amistades y ganar de nuevo el corazón de su única y eterna musa.

* * *

-¡Mamá!- Song Sam Dong bajo las escaleras corriendo - ¿Cómo esta mi hermosa madre hoy?

Ella elevo la mirada con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Hoy estamos de buen humor, ¿eh?- SD se recostó sobre la isla de la cocina, estirándose con la boca abierta, para que su madre le diera uno de los rollos de huevo que estaba preparando – Llama a tu amigo y Yoo Ri, ya es hora de desayunar-

El asintió felizmente mientras masticaba el bocado de comida dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-¿Qué es ese delicioso aroma?- pregunto somnoliento un joven de apariencia latina, mientras bajaba las escaleras

-¡Daniel! El desayuno– el muchacho hizo una mueca de quedarse idiotizado

-Tu madre debe cocinar deliciosamente… - Sam Dong soltó una carcajada y le dio una palmeada en la espalda a su manager

-_Ka_ –señalo hacia la cocina –Debes estar hambriento. Voy a despertar a Yoo Ri-shi.

-OK! Ah por cierto, ¿cómo dices, 'Es como un ángel' en coreano? – Sam Dong frunció el ceño

-_Why?_-

-Quisiera que tu madre supiera cuales son mis sentimientos hacia ella- Sam Dong soltó otra carcajada

-Inténtalo y romperé tu cuello en pequeños pedazos- el joven levanto las manos en señal de rendición

-_OK, I won't…-_ Daniel bajo hacia la cocina y SD siguió su camino hacia la segunda planta

De la habitación de la muchacha se escuchaba música muy energizante y su desafinada voz cantaba (gritaba) repetidamente la línea '_Are you ready or not?'._ Sam Dong toco la puerta fuertemente para ser escuchado sobre el escándalo de la habitación.

-¿Yoo Ri shi?- La música se detuvo un momento –Yoo Ri shi, el desayuno está listo-

La puerta se abrió dejando ver la cabeza de la joven con el cabello revuelto y la ropa de dormir todavía puesta

-Oppa, ya voy- SD sonrió, la chica se familiarizaba con las personas con rapidez- Solo voy a vestirme-

-Yoo Ri ah –La llamo Sam Dong evitando que ella cerrara la puerta -¿Cómo se llama esa canción?-

-¿_Are You Ready or Not_? ¿Te gusta?- El asintió, preguntando quien la cantaba –_Shinee_… ¿No los conoces? ¿Quién no conoce a _Shinee_?-

-Amm, no era eso… solo no estaba seguro. Gracias- Sam Dong giro sobre sus talones dirigiéndose de vuelta a la cocina

-¿Realmente no conoce a _Shinee_?- se pregunto SYR mientras cerraba la puerta –En serio ¿Quién no conoce a _Shinee_?-

-Daniel- el mencionado elevo la cabeza de su plato con la boca llena de comida –Investiga quien es Shinee-

El joven aunque algo confuso, asintió.

-¡Ah! Y sin importar que, no le preguntes a Yoo Ri, ¿_Ara_?- El doblemente confuso manager asintió débilmente – ¡_Oma_! ¿Y mi desayuno?-

* * *

**So… empecé a escribir esta historia hace algún tiempo, pero ver a 'Go Hye Mi' en 'You Who Came From the Stars' me hizo querer publicarla. Así que lancen sus opiniones, ¿les gusto? ¿No les gusto? Uh, uh, uh? **

**Se despide**

**Lavete~**

* * *

Disclaimer: Dream High ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Este fanfic no es con fines de lucro.


End file.
